


Hiding From You

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “Where have you been all my life?”    “Hiding from you.”
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Reader, Shane Walsh/You
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Kudos: 20





	Hiding From You

The shot rings out and the tin can flies off its perch on the wooden post. Shane whistles beside you as you lower the gun. There’s a cocky smile on your lips that you can’t resist.

“Shit, girl!” He steps back so he can walk up behind you. “Nice ass _and_ a dead shot?” His hands give your ass a squeeze through your jeans before he presses himself up against you. You lean back into him and tilt your head to allow him to kiss at your neck. “Where have you been all my life?” he teases, arms snaking around your waist. You hum at him while clicking the safety back on.

“Hiding from you obviously,” you tell him, resisting a moan when his tongue traces up your neck. “Can’t let a cop know that a girl like me can use a gun like that.” You arch your back and press your ass back into him. “Might lock me up.”

“You a criminal before the world went to hell?” He leans away from you just long enough to spin you around to face him so he can kiss your feverishly. You drop the gun into the grass next to you and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “Do I need to use the cuffs on you, girl?” You moan into his whispered threat as his hands come down to your ass again. “Like that wouldn’t you?” Another moan is all you can manage. “Cuff you naked in my tent. Treat you like the bad girl you are?”

“Shane,” you hiss, bringing one of your hands to the front of his pants. “Shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
